En avant les Fangirl !
by Woor Energy
Summary: Voici une suite de drabbles sur une rencontre une Fangirl et une personnalité de Youtube. Certains sont soft, d'autres sont... Plutôt étranges.
1. Titipo - PsychoDarkMind

_Salut les gens, voici une Fanfic assez particulière ! Il s'agit d'une suite de drabbles qui consistera à faire rencontrer nos Fangirl (de ce site) et une personnalité de Youtube, fictive ou non. Si vous n'avez pas bien compris el principe, dites-le moi par MP, j'essayerai de vous expliquer un peu mieux ^^_

_En attendant, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

**1) Titipo/Le Hippie (Minute Papillon).**

"Salut.

-Salut, man.

-Alors comme ça, t'es un hippie ?

-Ouais.

-C'est cool.

-Merci, man."

Pauline soupira et fixa son interlocuteur. Elle rencontrait enfin son idole, et la discussion n'était pas des plus passionnantes ! Mais elle lui adressait la parole, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Puis peut-être qu'en insistant, elle arriverait à discuter de quelque chose d'intéressant avec lui ! Même si, c'était évident, il n'avaient pas beaucoup de sujets de débat en commun. L'écologie et la drogue, ce n'était pas son truc.

Le défoncé sourit, amusé par sa grande timidité, et tendit son joint à la jeune fille.

"T'en veux, man ?"

Elle hésita un instant, puis remarquant la mine rassurante du Hippie de Minute Papillon, prit le bédo entre ses doigts.

-Ok. Mais en échange, je veux un câlin."

* * *

><p><strong>2) Zombie-SnailLe Patron.**

L'adolescente, marchant dans les rues de Paris (désolée, je sais pas où t'habite...), soupira de contentement en sentant le vent frais venir fouetter son visage. Elle referma sa veste en cuir, remit son écharpe en place et scruta les alentours. Il commençait à faire sombre, et les chemins se vidaient peu à peu de passants. Ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais bordel de merde, c'était un escargot zombie bourré ! C'était Powo, quoi ! Elle en avait vu d'autre.

Arrivée au bar, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et inspecta les lieux. Pas mal, comme endroit. Pas trop moderne, ni trop démodé. C'était chouette.  
>Elle s'installa à une table à sa droite, et quitta sa veste ainsi que son écharpe blanche qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Celui avec qui elle avait fixé ce rendez-vous ne devait plus tarder, en théorie.<p>

"Alors gamine, on est en avance ?" Fit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Powo se retourna lentement. Elle vit un homme châtain portant un costard intégralement noire, des lunettes de soleil, et une cigarette allumée au coin des lèvres.

"Ouais. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer." Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p><strong>3) AmarillaTheOnlyOneLe Prof.**

Bon. On se calme. On inspire. On expire. On se détend. Tout va bien. Et surtout, on essaye d'articuler. Il ne fallait pas paraître ridicule. Pas devant lui. Allez, on inspire et expire de nouveau.

"Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?"

Marion ouvrit les yeux, croisant les iris bleus de celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Mademoiselle ? Trop mignon.

"Ou-Oui, enfin, je crois. Peut-êt-tre. Vous êtes b-bien le Prof...? De Salut Les Geeks ?

-Effectivement, c'est bien moi."

La jeune fille aux lunettes perdit son sang-froid. Ni une, ni deux, elle se jeta dans les bras de son interlocuteur avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de le voir ! Elle se doutait qu'il existait au même titre que les autres personnalités de Mathieu Sommet, et dès aujourd'hui, elle en avait la preuve !

"Je suis trop heureuse de vous... De_ te_ rencontrer ! J'peux te tutoyer ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis ?

-Je... Je suppose...

-Cool ! J'ai des tas de questions à te poser ! Tu veux bien ? Tu veux bien ? S'teu plaît, dis oui !"

Le Prof acquiesça en soupirant. Décidément, les Fangirl étaient toutes folles à lier.

* * *

><p><strong>4) Clara CatsyLe Geek (coucou toi !)**

"Oh allez, juste un câlin ! T'es trop mignon !

-Mais je te connais pas, moi !

-Moi je te connais, ça compense !"

Pauvre Geek. Quelle idée de se promener seul dans la rue ! Mathieu l'avait mis en garde contre les pédophiles et autres personnes plus que dangereuses, mais jamais il n'avait mentionné les Fangirl. Et pourtant, c'était les pires, les plus incontrôlables !  
>Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une fille faisant au moins une tête de plus que lui, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas compliqué. Dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu, elle était devenue hystérique et ne lui avait plus lâché les baskets pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes.<p>

"Bon, je te laisse tranquille seulement si tu me laisses faire quelque chose !

-Je prends peur d'avance, mais... Vas-y."

Avec un sourire malicieux, Clara retira la casquette du Geek, fouilla dans son sac et lui mit une culotte sur la tête. Elle rit aux éclats et s'écria :

"Pantsu !"

(Ne cherchez pas à nous comprendre...)

* * *

><p><strong>5) PsychoDarkMindLe Geek.**

Le petit Geek, après s'être enfui suite à la discussion avec la Fangirl tarée, était rentré dans le hall de l'appartement, bien à l'abri. Ou presque.  
>Il s'adossa au mur, reprenant doucement sa respiration. Plus jamais il ne sortirait seul ! Il n'avait même pas pu récupérer sa casquette ! Bon. Il en avait d'autre chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il ne lui en restait plus que 21 maintenant !<p>

"Oh ! Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu es le Geek ! Fit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

-Non, pas encore ! Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Le pauvre gamer s'enfuit à l'étage en pleurant, et claqua la porte de son appartement.  
>La jeune fille qui l'avait interpellée fut interloquée par le comportement de l'amateur de jeux vidéos. Elle lui avait juste parlé ! Bah, il devait être stressé. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.<p>

En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de sa casquette qu'elle avait retrouvée ?

/\/\/\

_Voili voulou ! Bon, comme c'est chiant de devoir demander à chaque fois l'autorisation de telle ou telle personne pour écrire sur l'une d'elle... Dites-moi directement dans les reviews si vous êtes d'accord pour apparaître ^^ Ce sera plus simple pour moi._

_Merci d'avance !_


	2. Nagetive - Jereood29

_Hey ! Voici la seconde suite de drabbles !  
>Si vous voulez apparaître dans cette Fanfic, soit je vous demanderai si je pense à vous, ou alors, prévenez-moi dans les reviews. Vous pouvez aussi me prévenir via Twitter, promis, je mords pas ^^<em>

_Bon, j'arrête de vous prendre le chou avec mes bêtises._

_Enjoy !_

_/\/\/\_

**Nagetive/Mathieu Sommet : Petit coup de stress.**

Il était là. Elle n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire pour le rejoindre. C'était pas un drame ! Mais manque de bol, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elles étaient comme paralysées.

Elle laissa tomber et s'assit à une table non loin. Putain. Mathieu Sommet, l'homme qu'elle rêvait de voir depuis ses débuts sur la toile était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, et il lui était impossible d'aller le voir ! C'était vraiment énervant d'être aussi timide qu'elle.  
>Se rendant compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux par automatisme, elle les rouvrit pour voir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Quelqu'un de petite taille. De châtain. Avec des yeux bleus.<p>

Oh putain, c'était lui !

"Mademoiselle, j'ai trouvé des clés par terre, près de votre table. Elles sont à vous ?"

Sa seule réponse fut de rougir comme une pivoine, bégayer un vague "merci", lui prendre les clés des mains et de s'enfuir du bar en courant, sous le regard intrigué du jeune homme. Bon, peut-être que ça passera mieux un autre jour, du moins si elle le revoyait !

**Camboune30/Le Patron : Tournée nocturne.**

(Ah, c'est dur d'écrire des trucs pas trop dégueulasses avec le Patron, vous savez...)

"DRIIIIIING !"

Camboune sursauta, se redressant dans son lit. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable avant de soupirer. 3 heures du matin. Les gens étaient vraiment des cons. Qui irait bien sonner chez elle cette heure-là ?!  
>Elle quitta -à regrets- ses draps douillets, s'habilla à la va vite, alors que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. "Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, deux minutes !"<p>

La jeune fille se dirigea à pas hésitants vers l'entrée, manquant de trébucher sur son chat, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Elle vit un homme en costard noir, une cigarette au bec et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez se tenir dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Cet homme lui disait quelque chose... Mais vu son état semi-comateux, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir.

"Mh, c'pour quoi ?

-Je fais le tour des appartements pour savoir s'il y a une jeune fille qui voudrait bien... Me contenter, disons. Ou un mec, au choix. Ou à la limite, un animal.

-Non mais vous allez pas bien, vous ! Vous réveillez les gens à 3 heures du mat' pour vous trouver une pute personnelle ?! Dégagez de là ou j'appelle les flics !

-C'est comme tu veux, gamine. Si tu changes d'avis..."

L'homme en noir ricana avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme. La jeune fille s'y adossa, légèrement tremblante. Ce mec lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était si frustrant !

Attendez... Un costard sombre ? Une voix rauque ? Une cigarette jamais finie ? Mais oui, bien sûr !

"Attends ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant de chez elle. Je veux pas être ta pute, mais on peut s'arranger pour que je sois ta femme ?!"

**Hizerielle/Nyo : Une fleur, ou une...**

"Tu sais pas dessiner les petites fleurs ?!

-Bah... Non, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

-Mais t'es sérieux ?! Tu peux nous faire, genre des monstres qui font vingt mètres de haut, des soldats, des machines de guerre et tout le reste, mais tu peux pas nous dessiner des petites fleurs ?!

-Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye, on dirait des endives miniatures ! J'y peux rien, moi !"

Hizerielle soupira et fixa Nyo avec lassitude. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'énervait, c'était le manque de motivation dont faisait preuve son ami ! Mais elle allait l'aider ! C'était peut-être futile, voir complètement dénué d'intérêt, mais elle était comme ça, c'est tout.

"Allez, regarde comment je fais, c'est facile. Tu fais un petit rond...

-Rhô, ça va, me parle pas comme si j'étais attardé.

-Calmos. Je disais donc, un petit rond, dit-elle en crayonnant la feuille, et tu fais des pétales autour, de la même taille, de préférence. Vas-y, essaie."

Le dessinateur grogna et se mit à son tour à la tâche. Il effectua rapidement le croquis et le montra à la jeune fille.

"C'est bon, comme ça ?

-Nicolas... Pourquoi t'as fait une bite ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai-" Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et haussa un sourcil. "Oh. Effectivement.

-C'est à cause de Squeezie, hein ? Soupira-t-elle.

-J'crois bien, ouais."

**Ranne-Chan/Bob Lennon : La classe du Pyro-Barbare.**

"Allez, claque des doigts ! Normalement, ça devrait apparaître !

-J'y arrive pas !

-Pourtant t'es rousse...

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Hum... Je sais pas, je pensais que ça pouvait te motiver ?

-T'es con...

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment."

Ranne soupira et fit de nouveau claquer ses doigts. Aucune étincelle. Rien. Pourtant, elle avait déjà réussi ! Bon, certes, ça picotait un peu, mais c'était la classe, de contrôler le feu ! Elle avait vu son ami habillé de rouge manier son élément préféré des centaines de fois, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

"Bon, c'est pas grave, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, on devient pas un Pyro-Barbare aussi classe que moi du jour au lendemain !

-Modestie, quand tu nous tiens... Soupira-t-elle en essayant une dernière fois.

-T'as vu ça... Hé, attends, tu peux recommencer ? J'crois que j'ai vu un truc.

-Sérieux ?

-Non je déconne, c'était juste pour te donner un faux espoir.

-Connard.

-Moi aussi je t'adore, sale rouquine."

Ils se tirèrent la langue comme des gamins avant d'éclater de rire. Ils pouvaient vraiment être cons, parfois.

**Jereood29/TheFantasio974 : Jus de citron vert.**

Jereood termina son verre de jus de citron vert (la fatigue, toussa toussa...) et jeta un coup d'd'œil aux alentours. L'endroit était presque vide, et ça tombait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber, encore une fois, sur un fan inconnu ou sur un journaliste agaçant. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait bien ce bar, personne n'irait l'embêter, comme ça.

"Jereood29 ? C'est bien vous ?"

Peut-être qu'elle avait pensé un peu trop vite, en fin de compte.  
>Elle se retourna, et jeta un regard assassin à celui qui l'avait interpellée. Un garçon bien plus vieux qu'elle, avec les cheveux sombres et des lunettes de geek se tenait debout derrière elle. Il ressemblait vachement à ce Youtuber là, Fantasio...<p>

Attendez. C'était lui, en plus. Et merde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-J'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi sur les réseaux sociaux, déclara-t-il en s'installant à l'opposé de la table. Il paraît que tu écris des Fanfictions, c'est vrai ?

-Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle sèchement.

-Pourrais-tu écrire un petit quelque chose sur moi ? Tu as un certain talent, et je serais curieux de voir comment tu t'en sors avec mon... "Personnage", disons. Ça te convient ?

-J'y réfléchirai. Autre chose ?

-Mh... À priori, non. Ah si, t'avais quoi dans ton verre ? Il avait une couleur bizarre.

-Du jus de citron vert.

-Chelou, comme boisson."


End file.
